The Lord of the Rings (Top Trumps)
The Lord of the Rings: Top Trumps are a trilogy of Top Trump card-packs based on the ''The Lord of the Rings'' movie trilogy. Stats *Culture (This stat actually is not numbered and cannot be selected, but displays the culture or species of the selected character) *Resistance to Ring (How much the selected character can resist the One Ring). *Age (How many years the character has walked the Earth, or, simply how old they are) *Resilience (How well the character reacts to danger and his or her ability to live on and defend themselves) *Ferocity (The ferocity and skill in battle) *Magic (How powerful they are in magic and sorcery) *Height (How tall a character is) *Fact File (This is also not an actual stat. Displayed here is information and history on the selected character of the card) Packs The Fellowship of the Ring #Arwen #Barliman Butterbur #Bilbo Baggins #Boromir #Cave Troll #Elendil #Elrond #ElvenWarrior #Frodo Baggins #Galadriel #Gandalf the Grey #Gil-galad #Gimli #Gondorian Warrior #Haldir #Isildur #Isengard Orc #Legolas #Lurtz #Meriadoc Brandybuck #Mordor Orc #Moria Orc #Peregrin Took #Ringwraith #Samwise Gamgee #Saruman the White #Strider #The One Ring #Uruk-hai #Witch-king The Two Towers #Aragorn #Arwen #Berserker #Dunlending Wildmen #Dwarves #Easterling #Elrond #Éomer #Éowyn #Faramir #Frodo Baggins #Galadriel #Gandalf the White #Gimli #Gríma Wormtongue #Grishnákh #King Théoden #Legolas #Meriadoc Brandybuck #Orc #Peregrin Took #Samwise Gamgee #Saruman the White #Sauron #Shadowfax #Sharku #The One Ring #Treebeard #Uglúk #Warg Rider The Return of the King #Aragorn / King Elessar #Arwen #Cirith Ungol Orcs #Cirith Ungol Uruk-hai #Denethor #Elrond #Éomer #Éowyn #Faramir #Frodo Baggins #Gandalf the White #Gimli #Gollum #Gondorian Soldiers #Gorbag #Haradrim #King Théoden #Legolas #Meriadoc Brandybuck #Mordor Orc #Mountain Troll #Mumakil #Peregrin Took #Rohirrim #Samwise Gamgee #Sauron #Shadowfax #Shagrat #The One Ring #Treebeard Trilogy Gift Set This is a special exclusive set that contains the three original packs and nine special Super Top Trumps cards for the Lord of the Rings Top Trumps. Trivia * The only character to age even one year is Aragorn (not including 34 year old Sméagol and 589 year old Gollum, they were 2 different Top Trumps) Non-appearances in the cards FOTR: • Gollum TTT: • Gollum • Witch-King ROTK: • Galadriel • Bilbo • Witch-King Super Top Trumps Super Top Trumps are special and more powerful Top Trumps cards that cannot be found in an ordinary pack. There are twelve Lord of the Rings Super Top Trump cards. Original To obtain these, it requires special methods. These can be only be found on the internet, in magazines, etc. #Balrog #Flying Nazgul #Shelob Trilogy Gift Set These are the Super Top Trumps obtained in the gift set mentioned earlier. #Bag End #Gothmog #Helm's Deep #Isengard #King of the Dead #Minas Morgul #Minas Tirith #Sméagol #The Black Gate German Ringcon Super Top Trumps There were also the following cards given away at this 2004 event in Germany, and in German language only; the cards are now quite rare. #Haldir #Gil-galad #Sméagol #Fliegender Nazgul (Flying Nazgul) Possibilities These are a few possibilities for Lord of the Rings Super Top Trumps of the future: #Brego #Mouth of Sauron #Sauron (Physical form) #Watcher in the Water #Warg Category:Games